1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new staged selection type Christmas light controller circuit that comprises a rectifier, a current-limiter, and a voltage regulator; which are commonly found in a conventional Christmas light controller circuit, these components being connected in series and attached to an integrated circuit controller. A branch having a separator and a power stage generator and connected to the stage selection trigger pin of the integrated circuit is arranged between the rectifier and the current-limiter. As the power is turned on or off, a positive or negative voltage drop occurs between the connection of the integrated circuit controller with the voltage regulator and the power stage generator and so it triggers the negative or positive voltage trigger preset in the integrated circuit.
2. Prior Art
A prior art Christmas light controller and its circuit commonly has a power plug on one end and controlled light sets on the other end, or the power plug and the controlled light sets are arranged on the same side of the controller.
The control circuit of a prior art Christmas light controller consists of a rectifier, a current-limiter, a voltage regulator, an oscillator, a selector switch, a driver, and an integrated circuit; in which the integrated circuit controls its own internal codes in accordance with the action of the selector switch to govern a driver producing the light variation of an outside light set. The integrated circuit is composed of an oscillatory circuit, an internal code varying circuit, a stage selection circuit, and an output control circuit. The stage selector switches are divided into three types; multiple stage stepped switches, multiple stage continuous switches, and push button switches. A shortcoming existing in the prior art Christmas light set is the short distance that must be maintained between the controllers and the light set. An extension line is needed when the light set is used outside the door, which makes the controller far away from people so that people cannot often change power stages at their will. Although a radio remote controller can be used, the scope restriction in angles and distances and high prices have made it unpopular.